I Am Not Gay!
by GGKaulitz
Summary: People had teased him since he was little for looking like a girl. When something happens to Bill Kaulitz and he acts weird how will he heal? and how will Tom react to his little bro?Some things happen that he dosent deserve!Plz Read! And Plz Review!
1. What Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! And I hope you like it!

* * *

T.P.O.V.

I walked down the isle of the tour bus and sat next to Bill. He flinched a little and he turned his head away from me.

_That was odd!_ I thought as he just stared at the small TV that Georg and Gustav were playing RockBand on.

"Bill?" he turned his head to face me. "Are okay bro?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he screamed loudly and jumped into the chair across from the couch were I was. The two G's stopped playing and looked at him with the same damn look I knew I was giving him.

"Um Bill?" I was staring at Bill but I knew that the questioning remark had come from Georg. He had pulled his legs up to his chest and he was hugging them tightly as his eyes were frantic and he looked down not making eye contact with any of us.

After awhile he looked up to me. "Sorry…" He said letting go of his legs and letting them go back to the carpet where they belong. He got his cool back together, but his eyes were still looking strange. I mean they didn't look like normal, if they looked normal they would look just like mine.

But his eyes weren't happy and a deep brown. They were almost kinda looked glazed over like he was extremely drunk.

I knew he wasn't thou, well if he was he showed no fucking sign of it! I mean when you're drunk you're happy and loopy and don't give a damn about a thing. I knew he wasn't drunk when Bill is drunk he gets horrible hangovers and you're not all gloomy and fidgety

"Bill this is the second time today! What the fuck is up with you?" Gustav said as Bill looked up shyly. "What do you mean?" He asked in an innocent voice.

'_What do you mean!' He knew what the fuck he meant!_

"Every time someone talks to you or touches you, you scream and run or at this very moment jump away from them." Gustav explained as I just stared at my little brother in suspicion.

"I just… I'm not feeling too hot today." He got up and went to the back of the bus.

I knew he was lying, man Bill really sucks at lying.

"What the hell?" Gustav and Georg both said at the same time as they looked at me. "I don't know!" I said in a response to the question that I knew was rumbling in their heads.

Then Georg started "You should ask him! Bill is your twin, Tom. Twins shouldn't have secrets; you should be able to tell each other everything. If Bill won't tell you something something really big must be wrong with him!"

My mouth dropped in shock. I looked over to Gustav whose eyes were also wide in shock. "What I can be deep sometimes!" Georg stated as he looked at both of us like we were aliens.

"Okay?" I said as I got up to go talk to Bill. I mean what Georg had just said made no sense to me, but I think he had a point, maybe.

I opened the curtain to the bunks to see Bill putting cover up over his cheek. "Cover up?" He turned around as he dropped the brush and it clanked to the floor loudly. "Yea, I was… uh… breaking out a little bit." He said in a scared and in a frantic voice.

_Oh god there he went lying again! He never breaks out!_

He stared into the mirror and his eyes seemed to flood with tears. "Tom, am I ugly?" He asked as a tear started streaming down his face, leaving behind a smug of eyeliner.

_Can someone say random!_

"Bill, we have the same face! And I'm fucking gorgeous! So no you're not ugly don't worry." He just got up from the chair he was sitting at and went to his bunk. He lay his head down on his pillow and he closed his teary eyes.

This was just so bazaar!

"Thanks Tomi." He added as he pulled the covers over him. I could quietly still here him cry a little. "Good night baby brother." I walked out from the bunks back out to the main part of the bus.

"Did you find out was wrong with him." Gustav asked looking up at me from his book. "No, he uh… he's feeling a little insecure." He nodded with just a little bit of a _yea right look_.

"So when do we get to the next hotel?" I asked waiting for either of the G's to answer. "About a day and a half." Georg was the first to answer "Damn I want to be off this fucking bus! I need to… uh never mind!"

* * *

Last Night

B.P.O.V.

I walked around, this place was extremely weird. It was so different! Everything and everyone seemed happy. The vibes I was getting were making me also happy.

I walked away from the neon lights of the small town that we had just played a concert at. Not many people had come, but it was still a good concert.

The guys were all depressed! And that's why I went on this walk; they could be so gloomy some times.

I turned a corner that led to a park. I saw a few guys but just kept walking.

"Hey babe, how you do in?" I just kept walking. I heard footsteps behind me but I just kept walking.

"Hey come on, don't run away." Someone tugged on my shoulder and turned me around harshly. "I'm not a girl!" I screamed at them. I looked up to see some gang banging burly guys.

Oh my god they were tall, taller than me! And huge, their biceps were like pythons. "Oh guys we got us a Fag!"

"I'm not gay!" And they pushed me to the ground. "Oh but you're so pretty." I tried to get up but the guy who had pushed me down just hit me again like a rag doll.

"Please stop!" I said breathing hard from having the wind knocked out of me. "GET UP FAG!" I tried to get up but my stomach was doing flips from being gut punched. After I didn't get up they pulled me up harshly. It damn felt like he ripped it from the fucking socket!

"Come on walk with us honey." The crowded around me ad pushed me till I started to walk. They all teased me, saying I was gay and asking me were my boyfriend was.

"Hmm you're so girl like, almost cute!" One of the teased as they pulled my chin up. I tried to slap his hand away but then he slapped me and he digged his nail into my cheek and I could feel warm blood streaming down my face.

I suddenly felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and the sound of my ringtone come on. "Oh I bet it's his boyfriend! Answer it! ANSWER IT!" One of them screamed at me. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

"GUYS HELP!" I yelled. But as soon as I spoke into the phone they had knocked it out of my hands and it broke against the side walk.

"You tryin' to get away from us!" One said in a heavy Mexican ascent as he punched me in the lip. They all started hitting ,punching, and pushing me.

Felt my eyes getting heavy as I could barley breath.

And I felt everything go numb…

* * *

A.N. Whataya think? Just to say this thing wont end up being a twincest! So don't get your hopes up. So did you guys like it? I hope you did! So have an idea every 3 reviews I'll post a new chapter, so if you like it and want more you need to comment! Love ya'll

-GG


	2. How i hide

Hallo! You Reviewed i udated! So yea, i wrote this while i was in class, so it isnt that good! trust me, but i hope you like it! I mean i got in touble like five times but oh well!

* * *

When I opened my eyes I felt like shit! My head hurt like hell and I was really dizzy. I propped myself up on my elbow, but fell back on the ground when I was too weak to get up.

I tried to prop myself up on the other one and that seemed to work. I looked over my body, what a bloody mess. I had been punched in the stomach enough times for it to leave a huge bruise. I looked to my arm that was too weak to prop me up.

My eyes were filling with tears when I saw the words _ugly fag_ carved into my arm. Why were people like this? Did I deserve this? What did I do? I mean I think I'm a good person. Did people also think I was ugly?

I started to cry hysterically. Besides the physical pain of this, there was a lot of emotional pain. By those stupid two simple words. Ugly. Fag. I felt my cheek start to burn; I lifted my hand up to it, I felt were the guy had scratched me. My salty tears were making it burn horribly!

I got on my knees to look for my phone to call Tom. Wait should I tell him? No he would tell the guys, and they would make me go to the hospital. Then the tabloids would find out and all sorts of rumors would start, like we needed that!

As I looked around I felt more sharp pain, but in my hand this time. I looked at it in the dim light I had to work with. There were small pieces of black plastic in it from my Droid. I looked around to see my phone all over the sidewalk.

"Fuck."

Could this day get any worse? I hope not…

I got up, now all I had to do is get up and walk all the way to the stupid hotel!

I slowly got up and started towards the hotel. It seemed it took forever! It was actually a really scary walk back. I thought those guys would be around any corner and beat me up even worse! Every sound scared me, I even screamed a few times.

Once I got back to the hotel no one was there. Good! I didn't want to talk to anyone or have anyone see me. Wait what was I going to do when I went into me and Tom's room?

What if he asked what happened; it's not like he wouldn't see what had happened it was pretty obvious. Would he be asleep, I hope so!

I slowly walked up the stairs so I could think of what I was going to say.

_I was walking and I tripped and I fell onto some hot coals that some… naw that wouldn't work!_

_Tom I ran into a wall. Oh! And the cuts, well I'm a cutter…_

None of those would work! Urg! They were such stupid ideas! What would I saw that he would belive?

I shuttered as I came up to the hotel room door.

Here we go!

I stopped when I saw a note on the door

**Billa were going out to drink, be back later and we'll be back wasted!**

I sighed in relief. I would have time to get cleaned up.

I opened to door to the hotel and went straight to the mirror. More tears streamed down my face. I was a bruised up, horrible, ugly, bloody mess! My hair was practically red with the crimson blood that stained it.

I turned the water on for the shower to get all the blood off.

Once I had got in the shower I felt the hot water seep into the cuts. It burned like Hell! How could a couple of guys hurt someone so badly?

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist. After I wiped the steam of the mirror I looked at myself again. Now I could see all the cuts and bruises. I had a black eye for sure, some very odd looking scratches all across were the guy had _bitch slapped_ me with his nails.

My body was covered with bruises and scratches with a few gouges here and there.

I looked at my tattoos my star had the word gay in it now! Great more tears. Did all people think of me this way?

Now the hard part how to hide this from the guys. Well I could put cover up on my face, and long sleeved shirts I think would do, along with a couple boodles of aspirin.

I went to my makeup box and pulled out canceller and cover up. I winced as I put the makeup on my face. It burned just as much as the hot water. After I was done with that I heard a knock at the door.

"B-biiiillla! O-ope…n up!" Tom's drunken words said.

Crap! I hadn't time to get any close to cover my cuts up. "Just a sec!" I yelled as I ran to get a sheet to cover up with.

I opened the door and Tom just slummed over to the bed. "Biilll why yea in a blanket?" "I was cold." I said as I went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled on my black pajamas and went back out where I was Tom dancing with a pillow.

"Tom, that's a pillow."

"I-i-I k-k-k-nooow!" He said as he set it down. Then he started to look at me strangely. "What?"

"Yea know you look like a girl?" I looked down even thou I knew he was drunk it till kind off hurt.

"We have the same face dumbass!" I said as I got in my bed and I flinched as it stung my cuts.

"Well at least I don't wear makeup!" That stung even more I felt like he was being one of those guys! I started to cry again. For some weird reason I was afraid of Tom. I had never been afraid of him I had always been able to trust him. But I felt almost scared around him at the moment.

"Bill yea know you're a pretty looking girl!" Okay for some reason that was just really weird to me and made me feel even more scared.

I looked over to him, and he had drunkenly passed out on his bed. It was weird I had never been scared of him before. It was a horrible feeling! I felt like he wasn't my brother or my twin, like he was a thug. HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

I fell asleep shivering and feeling scared, what if they found me!

All the emotions were driving me fucking crazy I hated this.

When I woke up I saw Tom above me. My eyes grew wide. "Moring Call!" He said as he punched me in the gut! I screamed and curled up. "What the fuck is up with him?" I heard Gustav said. I just closed my eyes and tried to get myself back together.

_Just pretend nothing ever happened; just let it go, forget._

This might be harder than I thought

* * *

A.N. So yea all like it? Hope so! So i'm going on my rule 3 reviews and i will update! So if you want more review! Love yea

-GG


	3. She's just like me!

Hallo! So how have you guys been doing? I have been stuck with the same six people for three days! Three of them boys I dislike horribly! Urg! Okay so I hope who like it!

* * *

I looked up to see my brothers worried eyes looking at me.

"What? You scared me!" I said in an innocent voice as I got up. He laughed and he just hit me upside the head. "Just go and put your makeup on _pretty _boy!" He said jokingly as he tossed me my eyeliner.

I just gave him a big smile that was fake as I walked to the bathroom. Once I got in there I looked into the mirror again. I looked almost normal! I wish everybody could just see what was under all the makeup or under the long sleeves. I was broken; they took something, maybe my sense. The way I thought about myself now was rearranged.

I put on the makeup and slid on some sweats and black hoodie. I pulled the hood over my head and put a fake smile on my face. For some reason I had a feeling that this would be _a lot_ harder than I thought!

"You ready bro?" I looked over to Tom and smiled as I got my bags. "Yea all ready!"

* * *

I blew it damn it! Tom knows some things really wrong, I'm sure of it! I knew I couldn't keep a secret, even my own! I had screamed when Tom touched me, and then burst into tears when he came into the room! I am such a freak, and a wimp!

Once we had finial got to the hotel I went straight to my room. I was happy at this hotel we always had our own rooms! Thank god! I went into my room and just sat on the bed and turned on the TV. I watched stupid shows that I didn't even know what language they were in till I heard a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Me and the guys are going out to a club, wanna come?" I should but, I could blow it even more! "Naw! I'm really tired." I yelled from the bed. "Okay whatever but that's all you have done for the past day." He said as I heard footsteps walking away.

I got up from the bed and changed; took off all my makeup, and put on jeans, a regular aero jacket, red converse, and to top it all off I pulled a grey beanie over my hair. I took a look in the mirror I looked completely normal, but just a little younger.

I looked like I was seventeen not twenty. I kinda liked the look but it wasn't me.

I walked out of the hotel room slowly, looking side to side to see if there were any crazed fans. It looked clear so I started to walk down to the lobby. There were a few people there but they didn't recognize me so I just made my way out on to the street and started walking.

I really didn't know why I was leaving! I didn't know where I was even fucking going, I just needed o get away. Away from every problem in this screwy world! Fuck I hate my life. I knew I couldn't get away from all the problems mostly 'cause a lot of my problems were inside me!

I turned a corner and heard a loud scream. I walked to the ally were it had come from.

I heard another blood curling scream and I started to run to where it was coming from. When I turned the corner I came face to face with a group of guys. One just gave me a sick statistic smile and he walked away with some of his guys behind him.

I ran into the ally way and I looked in the dark. I saw nothing! Until I heard a weird sound from behind me. I turned on my heel and saw a small figure laid against the wall.

I bent down to get a better look.

There she was, beautiful and bloody.

"Hey?" I said lightly shaking her. "They knocked you out huh?" I said as I looked at her; her eyes were closed and getting swollen. She had semi short bright red hair that was tightly curled. I noticed I little bit of blood trailing down the side of her face.

I wiped it off; I followed the trail and saw that she had a huge gash under her bangs.

I reached for my phone to call for help, but realized that it had been smashed to pieces. I looked over her again not sure what to do. I notice her close were ripped horribly reveling her bloody mess of a body.

I pulled my hoodie off and wrapped it around her exposed body. I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know if there was a hospital in this town. I looked at her again I felt so bad; I saw blood seeping through the hoodie on the left arm. I rolled it up and saw the bloody words _bitch_ inscribed in her arm.

How could someone else do this! I felt a tear start to run down my face. Just seeing someone who went through the same thing was horrible.

Wait I could find out were a hospital was by using my ITouch. I typed into my phone and found the address. I picked her up and started running. I ran to the emergency room. "She needs a doctor!" I yelled.

"HEY! SHES BEEN RAPED SHE NEEDS A FUCKING DOCTOR!" That got every ones attention. I doctor cam up to me and took her from my arms. I sat down in a chair and texted Tom.(WITH THE TEXT APP ON MY IPOD!0

_**Hey Tom meet me at the hospital, don't ask why!**_

_**Kay?**_

I looked at the clock. I swear it was trying to mock me by going slow. It just ticked slowly so slowly. It seemed it would never move. I looked up and saw Tom and the two G's walking in and when they saw me they gave me an odd stare.

"Hey Bill." Georg said as he came over with his hands in his pocket and the guys fallowing behind him. "Why are you here?" Tom asked.

"I… uh… I found a girl and she was… beat up pretty bad…" I looked away waiting for an answerer. When I didn't revise one I looked up to Tom who was looking at me strange. "What?" "Your arm." He said pointing at it.

"Shit!" I sad as I put my hand over it covering up the words. "Did you do that to yourself?" "No!" I yelled as I got up and ran right into a nurse. "Sir? Are you the young man you brought in that harmed young lady?"

I nodded and looked down at her. "Can I talk to you for just one second?" She asked politely as she took me over to the front desk.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. We do need some information. What happened?" I recollected my thoughts. "I'm not sure, I just know those guys beat her and…" I looked down not wanting to say the word. "Is that It?" I nodded yes. A frown formed on her face. "What?" She looked down at my arm. "What happened to you?" She asked worried "Nothing I'm fine!" I said turning around. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I turned around to see the nurse. "I can tell the cut is badly infected. Just let me clean it out." I sighed and nodded.

I looked back to see Tom following just a little behind me.

Once I was in a small room the nurse shut the door. "What happened to you?" She asked as she washed her hands and slipped on some gloves. "Nothing…" I said again as she pulled out the disinfectant.

"I know something happened, unless you wrote those horrible words in your own skin" She said giving me questionable eyes. "I promise I won't tell." I laughed but winced as she dabbed the disinfectant on my cuts. "I was beat up by some guys."

She frowned again "Was it the same guys who beat up the girl you found?"

"No, this happened a few days ago…"

"Then why didn't you tell anybody? This is really infected. What if you lost that arm?" She stopped abruptly "Do you have any more cuts?" I nodded.

"Well?" "There under my makeup and close." She gave me a weird look and she went over to the sink and wetted a towel. She came up to me and lightly dabbed my face till all my cover up was off.

"You poor thing!"

She said as she looked at my bruised face. "Let's see the other cuts." I pulled the shirt over my head and he eyes grew even wider. "How could you even go a day without anyone noticing?" I just shrugged.

A knock came from the door. She went over to open up and when the door was open I saw Tom. "Billa what in the hell happened to you!" He asked as he came over to me looking at my cut up body. "I was kind of jumped…"

"WHO FUCKING DID THIS? I WILL KILL THEM!" He shouted. "I don't know… I'm fine." He turned to the nurse for another opinion. "He'll be fine I just need to disinfect his cuts and he'll be fine." She reassured him. He nodded and walked out slowly. I just smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

After the nurse was done disinfecting me her pager/phone thing started to ring. "Hello? Okay, good!" "Bill?" She asked "How do you know my name?" "I heard your brother say Billa so I guessed. But that doesn't matter at the moment! The young girl she's awake, you can go see her!"

I sighed in relief. "Thank you." "You're welcome, I'm going to give you some medicine and just put it on once every few hours and that infection in your arm will go away." I started out the door but once again I was stopped "You don't know what room she's in." I laughed as I slipped my shirt over my head.

"Oh yea!"

"Room 146 down the hall to the right, now go!" She smiled at me as I ran out the door.

When I ran out I almost ran into a nurses cart when I saw Tom there waiting for me.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He said at me angry and yet sad at the same time. "Tomi I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'll meet you at home!" I said as I ran towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see a confused look on his face but he just turned and walked out.

I don't know why for some reason all the pain seemed to come right back to me when I walked in the room and saw her bright tortured green eyes. "Hey." She said in a whisper as she looked up at me from her bed.

My eyes were flooding with tears.

The doctor came over to me and asked me if he could ask me a few questions.

"Were did you find her?" "I don't know in some ally." "Did you see the guys who did it?" I tried to but when I tried to look back and remember it was like black was all over their faces hiding their identity.

"I can't remember…" The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I guess you're not the only one who doesn't remember!" He said getting his clip bored. "What?" "Look see that girl over there! We have no idea who she is! We don't know where she is from! And she can only remember her first name ,were she's from and anybody else's name! But she can remember just about everything also only the important things are gone from her mind" The doctor yelled in frustration.

"I'll take her home, I found her she'll be my response ability!" I told him.

"I guess you have to. We have to clean her off some more. And give her a few X-rays but I guess if you want to be stuck with her till she remembers anything be my guest!" I smiled and went over to her.

"Hi Engel." I said tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi, and you are?" She asked. "I'm Bill, and I'm the one who found you, you'll be coming back with me." She looked confused "I saw the guy who found me he was not all bruised up like you!" "You did?"

"Yea I saw him when he walked passed me but then I must gone out." "Trust me that was me." I said another tear streaming down my face. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "I'll tell you later!" She nodded as another nurse came up to her.

"Okay honey let's get the rest of this blood out of your beautiful hair, then we can send you to get some tests." She just nodded and waved to me as the wheeled her away.

Once she came back out she was all cleaned up. The X-rays came back and the only thing that was broken was a small bone in her wrist, which was great because all she needed was a small arm cast. She was left with a sore bruised up body that was cut up. The doctor gave her gave meds that I now have to take for my cuts.

They put her in some new close and the only thing about her that looked to worrying was a the two black eyes she had and a few scrapes and bruises on her face.

"Hello." She said shyly as a nursed wheeled her over to me. "Can you walk?" I asked worried that one of the nurses had over looked telling me that.

"Yea I can walk." She said standing up and walking with a limp in her step when she almost fell I caught her. "Careful, I'm banged up too." I warned her as I walked her to one of the car that the hospital said would take us back to the hotel.

She got in and winced at the pain I know she was feeling. "Did they give you any pain pills?" "Yea" She smiled "But the doctor said they'll take about an hour to kick in." "That sounds like Hell!"

She laughed. "Hey, were are we going?" She asked her voice becoming very weary. "My hotel." She smiled again and closed her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Maria." She said as she yawned. "How old are you?" "18, you?" She asked leaning her head against my shoulder about to dose off. "I'm twenty." I looked down and she just nodded as she drifted to sleep.

Once we got to the hotel I thanked the driver and I picked her up carefully and took her to my room.

When I opened the door to my hotel room I saw Tom sitting on the couch. "Explain." He said I set her down on the bed. "Tomorrow." I said as I laid her in the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"Where are you sleeping?" "The couch I guess so leave!" He sighed and got up.

"Fine but you are explaining this whole fucking thing to me in the morning!" and then he left the room leaving me to finally be able to sleep.

* * *

A.N. So whataya all think? Huh Huh? Yea I know it was long but I just couldn't stop writing! So same rule you want more? I need 3 that's right only 3 reviews for another chapter! Love yea ALL

-GG


	4. Poor girl

Hey, so hmm here yea go!

* * *

"Hey! HEY!" I got up and walked over to my door were Tom was yelling and pounding harshly on the door. "Shut up, you'll wake her up!" I opened the door and yanked him inside. He looked at me like he didn't even care about what I had just said. "Well?" He asked.

"What?" I asked as I sat down back on the couch were I had just woken up from. "Explain." He bluntly stated. I sighed and started the long story. "Well when I went for a walk two nights ago, I ran into some guys."

"And?" I didn't want to recall the memory "You know the rest." I frowned as I looked away and cringed a little with the horrible feeling going through me. "And the girl?" "I found her and took her to the hospital, she doesn't remember stuff, and they don't know who she is. She's staying with us till they figure out who she is."

"What! Fuck Bill we don't need this, the tabloids are going to find out about her!" He yelled getting up and pacing. "We need to help her dumbass."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, okay! But if any interviewer asks about her you answer the question!" I just smiled and nodded.

A loud scream came from the bed. I turned to Tom and his eyes were worried. Another loud and long scream came. He jumped from his place and ran to the bed. He started shaking her. "Hey wake up, WAKE UP!" As he yelled that, her green eyes shot open and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET FUCKING AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked as she hit him with a pillow.

She scampered to the corner and huddled herself with the blankets as she started sobbing.

Tom turned around and looked at me strangely. "Your problem dude." Then he just got up and left. Wow he is just such a caring person, hmm yea fucking right! "Engel?" I asked as I got on the bed. Her teary black eyes looked up at me.

She didn't seem to be afraid of me. I got up on the bed and went up next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked lowering the blanket that she was covering her face with. "They took everything. I'm not who I was. I don't even know who I am!"

I looked down at her she seemed broken just like I was.

Then she started to sob again. "I…" She let her sentence go with her crying. "I know, it's hard." She looked up to me and her eyes were almost angry. "YOU WERENT FUCKING RAPED!" I just came up to her as she cried and put my arms around her. "They took the two things I still had."

"And what was that?" I asked as I moved pieces of hair out of her face. "My virtue, my sanity. Gone." I felt so bad for her. The things she had were all gone. She was just a broken piece just like me.

"I think we can help each other." I suggested as she looked up at me "How?" I smiled down at her and wiped away a tear that was streaming down her face. "We are both two broken pieces, and as you realize in the days to come, it won't get any easier to cope with what's wrong. But I think w could help each other."

She just looked up at me. "What happened to you, what did they do to you?" She asked. "How about I tell you on the way to the Cabin.". "Cabin?"

"Yea it's where I go with Tom every year after tour." Her eyes widened. "Tour? Are you famous?" She seemed to have just a little sparkle in her eyes. "I guess you could say so." She smiled up at me as her tears subsisted.

"Cool."

She tried to get up but a loud groan came from her mouth. "You okay?" She now was gripping her side. "Yea I just feel like shit." I reached for the pills on the bed side table that the doctor gave us both. "Here ." I tossed her the pills and she caught them with perfect balance.

When she finally took the pills and she stood up I noticed how short she actually was. "How tall are you?" she smirked. "About maybe 5'2" maybe 5'3"." I laughed a little as I took my bottle of pills and took a few. "Why did you take three it says to only take two?" "Only on yours, I'm much taller." I stood up and I stood about a foot taller than her. "Hence I need more."

She laughed but winced. She put her hand to her head and ran it across her bang line. She finally found the gash on her forehead that had been bleeding immensely yesterday.

"You might want to take a shower." I suggested and she nodded.

I told her were it was and handed her a towel. She walked into the bath room and I heard the water start. And in about a minute I heard a scream. I wasn't too worried ,I knew that she had just felt the same pain of the hot water going into her cuts.

I started to pack. The only thing I left out was my makeup and a few extra close for me to change into.

After I was all changed and my makeup was on, I pulled my hair pulled it into a bennie. And just some blue jeans and a black hoodie, nothing to special.

I turned my head when I heard the water turn off. I heard a small whimper.

I went to knock on the door. "Hey Maria, you okay?". I heard a sniffle and then nothing "Yea.. Uh what am I going to wear?" She asked.

I knew she was trying to be brave and not cry. I felt so bad and I just wanted to tell her that. That she could cry all she wants. That no one would judge her if she did.

"Uh just a sec." I ran to my suitcase and pulled out one of my longer shirts and a sash from actually I didn't know why I had a sash. Thinking maybe it could work as a dress for her.

"Here ." Her hand peered out from the door and grabbed the shirt. I heard her laugh. It also made me laugh. I could just imagine the thoughts going through her head.

The door creaked open and she came out. The short sleeve shirt I gave her looked like a long sleeved shirt on her. And it almost went down to her knees. She wore it just like I thought it would look like. And she completely pulled off the sash. She wore the sash like a hippie belt. "That looks cute on you." She laughed again.

"It would look better if I didn't have theses to black eyes and all theses scrappes." "I can fix that, let me do your makeup." Then she started hysterically laughing. "What ,yes I wear makeup." She just smiled at me. "Okay." She sat down on one of the chairs "Ready."

Honestly it felt really weird. Just being around her the mood changed. But at least the mood wasn't bad anymore, I think the pain pills finally kicked in." I got my cover up. "This might sting a little." I warned her as I started with her black eyes.

I finished pretty quick and she didn't even say ow once. "Did I hurt you?" "No not at all, I'm surprised you were gentle." She looked into the mirror. "I look like I did before. And with the dress it reminds me of one of my dance outfits."

"That's it!" She yelled. "I remember my job, I was a dancer at a theater!" "Really?" She nodded and hugged me and she started to cry again. "Why are you crying?" "Tears of joy." She corrected me then she let go of me.

"Hey it's time to go!" "Okay!" I yelled back to Tom. "Come on. " I got my bags and she fallowed me out.

But when she saw the guys, fear fluttered in her eyes and she clung onto my arm. "You okay?" "Y-y-yea." She stuttered as we walked to the limo.

Once we got in she pulled her legs up to her chest and she hugged them tightly. She just looked sown as the guys got in.

"Bill what's her name?" Georg whispered to me. "Maria."

"Maria?" He asked her green eyes shot up. "I'm Georg, nice to meet you." He slowly put out his hand and she shook it and went back to locking away. "Nice to meet you." She said quietly. "I'm Tom ,Engel." Great Tom was already flirting with her, did he even have any morals. "And I'm Gustav."

She just nodded and she curled herself into the seat. "Are you cold?" Gustav asked. I looked at her and she was shivering. Even thou she was hiding her face you could see her nod her head. I reached for a blanket and placed it over her.

And then we I looked out. "Only a few hours till we reach the cabin" I sighed as I leaned my head against the window of the limo.

* * *

A/N. So whataya think? I hope you guys like that! So same rule 3 reviews new chapter! Check out my new one-shot on Fictionpress username is still GGKaulitz, so yea hope you like this! Love yea,

-GG


	5. The Cabin

Hey, so I made the chapter a little longer!

* * *

"Look at all the snow!" She yelled as she jumped out of the limo. "Yea that's because its winter and we're in the mountains." She turned around and went just back to her insecure being. "You can throw a snowball at Tom if you want." I suggested because of that rude comment. She just shrugged and started rubbing her arm like she was nervous.

"You okay?" I asked but she was unresponsive and she just kept staring blankly into space. I walked over to her. "Are. You. Okay?" She nodded now as a small tear escaped her eyes. "Let's get you inside." I said as I lead her over to the door.

When I had finally opened the door her mouth dropped. "Cabin? This is more like a mansion!" She stated in shock as she looked at all the stuff surrounding her. "Let's find your room." I suggested as I came up to her. She looked up at me. "I can't be alone.". I was shocked by this, was she that paranoid? But I couldn't blame her, I was just as paranoid the day after. "Okay then we'll figure something out." I said as I went to my room and she fallowed behind me.

"Are you cold?" She nodded and I pulled a blanket out of one of the many closets in the house. "Thank you." I wrapped the blanket around her and she smiled. "Do you wana talk now?" She gulped "sure." We walked to one of the living rooms in the house.

"So what happened to you, what did they do to you?" She asked as she settled herself onto the couch. "I went for a walk after one of my concerts." When I said that she smiled, I think it exited her that I was famous. "Them some guys kept calling me a girl, when they realized I wasn't a girl they called me name like fag, and that I was gay. One of them even called me pretty. Then my phone rang, when they told me to answer it, I did the stupidest thing I could of done I yelled into the phone for help and they bashed it out of my hand. Then I tried to fight them off but the bitch slapped me. And punched me till I blacked out. When I woke up I was bloody and as swore as hell. Then I noticed this in my arm."

I pulled up my sleeve and she saw the words. "And they wrote the word gay in one of my tattoo's" She started to cry. "Engel?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Why do you keep calling me that" She asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's a good name. And when I found you I noticed you had a tattoo of an angel wings on your foot." She stared up at me strangely and then she looked at her now bare feet.

"When did I get that?" She looked at it with wide eyes. "Okay now it's my turn to ask what happened to you?"

Her lip started to quiver. "If I cry don't get mad at me! Please?" That was odd "I don't care you can cry all you want." I reassured her. "Well I was walking somewhere when these guys started to call me over. When I didn't come the came up to me. Telling me I was pretty. When I tried to get away one grabbed me and put me up against the wall. They started beating me. And they also…" Then some tears started streaming down her face. "Then they left me there thinking I was dead. I screamed but I felt myself draining, honestly I wished I was dead. Then I saw some guy walk past me , which turned out to be you ,you turned around and noticed me, then I blanket out. Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital."

She started to sob her tears flowing down her face and she curled up to me. "I feel so stupid! They told me to stop screaming but I wouldn't, I deserve this!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Guys it's time for dinner!" Georg yelled into the room and Maria jumped a little. I just sat there as she cried into me. "Not hungry." He took my answer and the sobbing as a good hint to leave. Honestly I wished she would keep crying I knew she needed to, and might as well get most of it out. Then I felt a tear streaming down my face. I hugged her back and stayed there for awhile.

"Thanks." She bluntly stated pulling away from me. "For what?" "I feel safe around you, I can trust you! You make me feel _good._ You don't care if I cry. I don't feel alone." And for the first time a true smile came on to her face.

"You know what we should do?" I prompted her as he green eyes lit up.

"What?"

"We should go shopping!" Then she laughed. "Why?" "You don't have to war my over sized close!" She rolled her eyes at me and she got up off the couch. "I think we should eat first?" Then I realized how hungry I really was. I had not eaten since yesterday.

* * *

I laughed so hard as she kept popping in and out of the dressing rooms. She was trying on everything that was horrible looking, just to be funny. And I had no problem with that as long as she was feeling better.

Of course it was late at night, thank god that the mall here is open like twenty four seven, and I was also wearing a hat and sunglasses. I think understood that I might just have a problem if people found out I was here. Then her voice came from the dressing room.

"Don't laugh at this one I actually like it!" I smiled and said all right. The she slowly creped out of the dressing room and my mouth dropped. She was wearing a small bright pink dress, with a belt around the waist and she had put on some heels. "Do you like it?" I looked at her again, she did look beautiful but with it being so short and strapless you could see most of her injuries.

Then her happy face turned into a frown. "You hate it?" Her voice didn't even seem like a question it was more like a statement. "No, it perfect but your cuts…" I looked away and I hoped she didn't take it in the bad way because I didn't mean it in the bad way. I just didn't want anything to remind her of what happened.

"I know, but I still like it!" She reassured me, not even angry as she walked back into the dressing room. And again she came out with a black bennie, a black sweatshirt with neon green rings going on the sleeve to just above the elbow, with skinny jeans, and some boots. "Now that's really cute." She smiled and giggled as she went back into the dressing room.

She was having lots of fun; she got lots of sweat suits in a big variety of colors, tons of bennies, some skinny jeans in multiple colors, shirts oh so many shirts, lots of sweat shirts, and a girl's dreamland of shoes, scarves, rings, necklaces, dresses, and the fun thing was it was so great to see her smile.

Her smile was perfect, it was brilliant and exhilarating. She was so happy! I mean so, so happy. She thanked me over a million times.

And by the time we got back to the cabin she was so tired I was afraid she was going to pass out at any minute. When we walked in Tom was watching TV on the flat screen and Georg and Gustav were play poker.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I walked up to the pantry and got some chips out for me. "No, not really, thanks thou!" and she yawned. "Are you sleepy?" And she just nodded as she rested her head down on the counter.

No I had to decide where she was going to sleep. She said she couldn't be alone. Then it came to me. "I'll go get your bed ready." I told her as I was about to leave but she quickly ran to me. And she stayed by my side. I went and got some blankets from one of the closets.

Then I walked into one of the living rooms and pulled out the couch that pulled out into a bed. Once I made the bed she looked at me odd. "Where will you sleep?" She asked worried I was going to leave.

"One the recliner, don't worry!" I pointed to the chair and she sighed in relief.

Then she thanked me again for everything .I turned on the TV and soon she fell asleep. And that wa just where I was going too.

* * *

Okay I am so sorry its so short! Im having writers block, any other fellow writers wanna help me out? If anyone has any ideas just review or P.M.! So thanks so much! Same rule: 3 REVIEWS new chapter. Oh and I there be a little surprise next chapter if I get more than 3 reviews! ^.^

-GG


	6. Wake up!

FINAILLY! I UPDATE! Urg its been really hard to write lately, I have to study to get into a a good school! And my mom is riding my ass about it! And im training for track, yea not as fun as it sounds! Oh and I have to raise money to go to W.A. DC so fun! So I hope you guys love it! Sorry for my little rant I just had to get that out there!

* * *

I woke up, the winds outside were blustering, with the trees swirling. I heard a loud and annoying rattling, I glance over to the window, the metal storm drains were clanking against the house. I rubbed my dreary eyes and sank back in the recliner. I sat there for a moment but decided I could not get back to sleep.

I closed the legs of the recliner and got up. I walked over to the couch to make sure Maria was till okay. When I saw her everything was fine, I could hear her breathing, soft, smooth, and in a rhythm. She had kicked off her blankets during the night, so she was shivering slightly. I grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled them over her shoulders. Smiling down at her I tucked some of her hair behind her ear. With the word Engel rumbling around in my head.

I glanced over to the clock, seeing it was only five. Sighing I left to the kitchen for something to eat for breakfast. I opened the fridge but nothing appealed to the eye. I walked over to the cabinets, grabbing coffee. I poured it into the maker. Waiting for it to be ready I sat down at the table thinking.

It was honestly the most bizarre and crazy thing in the world! I happen to get beat up, and fear my only brother. Then finding Maria, someone just like me, well with a few complications. She was perfect, not just her beauty but her. How she had held onto me when we went outside, how she only seemed to trust me. Oddly enough with that I didn't fear Tom anymore.

The beeping of the coffee pot snapped me out of my thought. I grabbed a mug off the counter and took the coffee pot out of the maker, pouring it in. I went back to the table. Sipping the coffee every now and again I went back to thinking.

After about ten minutes in deep thought about everything that had happened in the last few days I heard a low mummer. I jumped up knowing it was Maria. I ran to the living room to see her rustling in her sleep. I lightly shook her, afraid that she was having another nightmare. "Maria, wake up, engle?

Hey eyes opened and they were slightly glazed over. "W-what?"She murmured, shaking my arm off of her.

"You okay?"

Then she started moving her hands around poking me. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to shut off! Let me sleep." I smiled and laughed a little. "Fine, sleep tight engle." She sighed and shut her eyes again, falling right asleep right when her eyes lids closed.

A good thing was that her black eyes were fading relatively fast. Lucky for her, I still had a huge black, ick thing, circle around my eye.

I decided it would be a good time to get ready for the day. I went into the bathroom to start on my makeup.

I took out the cover up and started hiding the cuts. I then took out my eyeliner. For some odd reason I didn't feel like wearing it like I usually do, so I just had a thin line across my waterline. I pulled on some jeans and a Tokio Hotel sweatshirt. I looked in the mirror, I didn't look half bad.

Sadly I knew me and Tom and a interview today, I glanced in the mirror again, I didn't care how I really looked, I'm pretty sure it was just a radio interview.

I walked over to Tom's room and knocked on the door. "Wake up!" I yelled, I heard a loud groan from the other side of the door. "Ten more minutes!" He yelled, so I just left to wake the G's up. I walked in the hallway till I was perfectly in-between Georg and Gustav's rooms.

I looked around and a goofy grin spread across my lips. "GEORG, GUSTAV! WAKE THE HELL UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The two came stumbling out of their separate rooms. "Shut up!" Georg said as he tried to fix his bed head, and Gustav just glared at me. "Glad to see you're back to yourself, Bill." And he left to his room, then Georg left back to his.

I smiled to myself and walked back to the living room. I saw that Maria had woken up at my screaming. "Hey sleepy head, get ready, we have an interview today." She looked up at me and gave me a tiered an un amused gaze. "You have to do my makeup then," She added.

"Sure no prob, be right back." I went into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup box of the marble counter, then running right back to Maria. "Okay, close your eyes." She did so and I got to work.

After about ten minutes I was done, she had detailed fishtails and a good amount of a smokey purple eye shadow, and her lashes were as long as could be but they were natural like that.

"Okay, you should go get dressed." I told her and she nodded. "Wait, were do I change." "Down the hall to the right," She smiled picked up a bag of clothes I had got her last night and she walked down the hall.

A few minutes later I heard a loud shriek. I ran right to the bathroom to where she had gone to see Tom on the ground gripping the bridge of his nose. I looked to see Maria in shock and covered up by a towel. Her mouth hung open like she was going to say something but nothing came out. "I-I'm so sorry!" She said quickly closing the door. I looked to Tom.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I helped him up off the floor. He titled his head back and began to speak. "Your little girlfriend punched me!" I rolled my eyes. "Not my girlfriend, but why did SHE- poke – HIT- push – YOU- shove?"

"I walked in on her while she was changing, by the way she is-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!" I warned.

The door opened once again and she stepped out, in black heels tight black and grey stripped skinny's, a musky purple top and a black paper fedora. "Wow," Tom muttered and I hit him upside the head. "I'm so sorry, you scared me."

He just laughed. "There's always a way you can repay me-" I cut him off by elbowing him in the side.

He glared over to me. "What happened here." I looked over to see Georg standing there, "nothing," Maria said. "Just getting ready for the interview." I added in.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I hope its good it took me a few days to write, I am having major writer block! So same rule three review new chapter! Hehe, so yup! I hope everbody is enjoys the rest of their summer! So yup yup ! Oh I also want to know how do you guys feel about Bills new septum piercing? It's not my favorite… but I want to know what you all think! Oh and Tom and Bill getting a twin tattoo, Tom's first tattoo, yeahhh!

Love yea

-GG


	7. The Knife

Warning: sad scene! But don't worry I promise that… Eh, don't know what's going to happen! Haven't planned the next chapter! So school start tomorrow for me! Damn it! Haha so enjoy!

*Curtains open*

Sorry I know that's cheesy knock that whole part out! This isn't even a play ^.^

* * *

We all drove down to the radio place, where we were getting interviewed. The G's took Georg's car, Tom took his, and I took mine with Maria. "Okay Maria? We need to go over something's." I stated as I kept my eyes on the road, "Okay, shoot."

"If anyone asks who you are, I'm going to say you're me and Tom's cousin, we can't let anyone know who you really are." "I don't even know who I really am," I rolled my eyes. "If the fans knew about a girl with me, they would kill her, not even kidding." I bluntly stated. I looked into the mirror and I could see the shock in her green eyes just pop.

"Don't you ever get sick of crazy fans?" She asked. "Sometimes, but then you have to remember that without them, we would be nothing. We would have never made it, and when people go to that much too just see you, or get a picture with you, it means the world to them, its touching, even if they can get a little crazy, you still have to appreciate it, even if they are just a little physco!" She smiled.

"So are you doing this to protect me?" "Maria," I sighed. "Yea, if I could have the chance I would have done everything to get those guys away from you, even take the beating myself if I had to." I looked back at her and she smiled at me as a small tear escaped her left eye. "Thanks." She said softly and then she leaned back in her seat and stayed quite the rest of the ride there.

Once we got there, I told the guys the plan. We all sat down in some chairs, with Maria between me and Tom, not sure why I let him sit by her but she really didn't seem to mind. Actually I knew she minded she was trying to keep her cool.

I could see in her eyes that she really didn't like this; she would rather be at my side, because it seemed she only trusted me. Then the host came up and sat at his chair across from us.

"So we are here today with Tokio Hotel, man I don't know how to describe you guys, but I don't think I really have to, everyone know who you guys are!"

We all laughed, something you had to do no matter what, it was the culture of radio talk.

"So I see you guys have a friend with you today?" I laughed. Tom slung his arm around Maria. "Yea this is our cousin… Jane." He said smiling at her. She looked up to him and gave him a fake smile, with a fake laugh. She was a reasonably good actor so far.

"Oh, I thought one of you had got a girlfriend." Maria laughed. "EWW gross!" she said smiling at me

"Hm," The interviewer muttered. "Where are you from, your dialect is different?" Her eyes widened. "Uh… actually, I was born in Belgium, but I moved to Germany when I was around four or so." The interviewer eyed her suspiciously. "You don't look anything like Bill or Tom." She bit her lip. "They're only related by marriage, isn't that what you said Tom?" Georg burst in saving the day. Tom smiled and nodded. "Yea, when our aunt got remarried, that was our _new_ uncle's daughter." Tom said.

The guy nodded and asked us many useless and boring questions. After we were done we took a few pictures, thanked the host for having us, and made are way back to the cabin. Where there would be over a week of no interviews, no singing, just peace and quiet.

"Was the Belgium thing true?" I asked once we got home. She looked up at me, and then walked inside.

"No, I just made it up." She headed to one of the living rooms and I fallowed. "Hey, could I stay in one of the guest rooms tonight, I can stand being alone." I cocked my head to the side; there was a part of me that said she wasn't telling the truth. "Okay?" She smiled at me, and then I definitely knew she was lying. I had given Tom that same big fat fake smile, it fooled Tom but I wasn't that gullible.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting down on one of the chairs. "Yea…" She muttered then she walked away. I didn't know whether to follow her or give her some space. I decided maybe some space would be good; I really didn't want to be around anybody those first few days.

I walked into the room where I always slept. I grabbed all my hair and walked over to a very old fashioned vanity that was cornered in the back of the room. When I was bored I see what I could do with my hair, always fun to see what styles could be made from it. I took out a curling iron; I had never used it, mostly because I knew curling it would make it look horrible, but might as well try now. I plugged it in and slipped the beanie I was wearing off my head. Once that red light stopped blinking I took I strand of my hair and tried to curl it. What a fail that was, no I know why when you get short hair you don't curl it. My hair just didn't look good curly, unlike Maria who's hair was perfectly spiraled and short, well not short but like a…a medium-short.

I yanked the cord out of the electrical socket and slumped over to the bed in the king bed in the middle of the room. I basically fell onto it and let the down comforter break my fall. I sighed, life was in one word to describe it, it was weird! In another word I could saw screwy.

I closed my eyes; I was tired of life's drama. Why didn't it just kill me no! Wait, no I didn't mean that. Didn't mean that at all, I take that all back, I don't want to die!

I closed my eyes; maybe getting a little more sleep would help me. I heard the door creep open.

"What?" I muttered through the sheets. "Why is your girlfriend crying in one of the guest rooms?" I looked up to see Tom standing there peeking his head in. "Again not my girlfriend," I got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Which guest room?" I asked rubbing my eyes, he pointed to the right and I made my way down to one of the guest rooms. I stopped when I heard crying. I tapped my knuckles to the door, and I heard a short and small gasp. "Maria?" When she didn't answerer I turned the knob and walked in. I stopped when I saw Maria's face all teary, her mascara running down her face, her eyeliner smudged, he actual eyes red. Her face getting paler by the second,

I didn't know what was going on, I just saw fear in her face, but she said nothing. She started trying to mutter something but the only things that came out of her mouth was a stuttering S sound. Then I took my eyes of off her face, to her arm, her hand was gripping it around the wrist. And I saw the blood starting to coat her small hands.

Then I looked to her side where it was, a knife also covered in her blood. I couldn't believe this was happening she was bleeding to death right in front of me and I was frozen in my place. She started breathing heavier and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, just like a scene from the exorcist.

Now I sprinted to her. I took her hand off her wrist and saw how deep she cut herself. I started to freak out, well more than I already was; her face was no paler than humanly possible.

"Please," I begged I tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't. I started to ball out crying, how could I ever let this happen to her. I saw that she was still bleeding, not knowing how to stop it I pulled off my shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. I put my hand on her chest to see if her hear was still beating, and devastatingly it wasn't.

A sound came out of my mouth that I didn't even know was possible, one full of anger sadness and angst.

I looked to the knife that was still by her side. I picked it up and thought what to do with it. Kill myself with it, or do something else. I took it to my heart but stopped, why end to life's. I felt the tears go down my face and I chucked the knife, it hit against the wall sticking straight in.

Then my thoughts started to get cloudy and I hit the floor.

* * *

Hallo! So what do you guys think? What do you guys think will happen? Dramatic isn't it! So yea I have a spoiler for the next chapter

** Spoiler**

Everything will be… eh just fill in the blank if you wish and tell me what you think!

Should everything be Okay, or everything come crashing down on poor Bills life?

** End of spoiler**

Okay so Happy almost birthday to the twins! The only bad thing is it makes my stories all old! Oh well now I can start saying in them "How old are you?" "21" So I think I might be putting a lot more drinking into my stories even thou the twins can drink almost everywhere else in the world.

So right now I'm working on a short little story about the twins 21st birthday! Yeahhh! So keep your eyes open

Oh so almost forgot, Don't forget three reviews new chapter! Everyone have a good first day of school, tell me how it went, was it fun ,boring, did you make the stupid mistake of wearing heels and heading face fist down the stairs? Or maybe your hair just wouldn't do what you want! Maybe just maybe

So

Love yea

-GG


	8. What the hell did i do?

So, sorry it took so long! Yea so who wants to hear a funny story? Well, at the end of this chapter I'll tell you guys one!

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was back in my room, covered with my blankets. I sighed, that was the worst nightmare in the whole damn world!

"Bill, why is your girlfriend crying in one of the guest rooms?" I looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway. Ignoring him, I jumped out of the bed and ran to guestroom as fast I could; for fear that my nightmare might be coming true.

Without even knocking I rushed in. She gasped and looked up at me. For all I could see nothing was wrong, no knife, no blood just her teary eyes and scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me and clutched her stomach. "It's like there still touching me." She held arms around her chest and she cried.

I knew what she exactly what she meant. "Want to see something crazy?" I asked and sat down on the floor by her side. She wiped her tears and gave me a jerky nod. "Yea, know how they wrote… well, you know." She looked at her arm and nodded again. "Well," I rolled up my sleeve. Her eyes bulged at the words. 'And," I pulled up the hem of my shirt and pointed to my star. She stared at my arm. Lightly and gently she took it in her hands and examined it like a child.

"It looks infected." She ran her finger across it tracing it. "Um, can I show you something?" I was slightly scared but I nodded. She started to pull the hem of her shirt up.

"Oh, wait, no, no, no!" I said pulling it back down to her waist. "Calm, down." She started to lift the hem and then once she got about to the middle I noticed a weird symbol right in the center. "What is that? Do the doctors know?" She nodded then turned around to face me. She started to pull her shirt back down to her waist but before she did I saw all the bruises and scars. Her black eyes might be going away but those sure weren't!

"Those bruises look pretty bad, do they hurt?"

"Yea," She commented. She looked into the mirror. "Am I ugly?" She asked looking the mirror, touching her face, she had taken all her makeup off, and she was in a black sweats and Tom must have snagged her a Tokio Hotel baggy shirt.

The tears were just spilling over her tear docks. She was so small and fragile, like a porcelain doll. She had lost all her mind, just like I had, but ten times worse! I lived in fear, she lived in terror. My beating seemed like a friendly punch compared to what she went through.

She could barely remember anything, who really knew where she was from! Heck for all she knew she could be from Canada! Well actually no, she didn't talk anything like a Canadian unless she was from Quebec, but French redheads had light brown eyes, no bright green ones. Maybe she was Scottish or Irish, but she didn't sound like she was from there!

I looked up to her she was waiting for an answer, I had gotten lost in thought. "No, you're beautiful!" I said quickly she turned around and faced me. She stood till for a moment, than in on motion she flung her arm around me and hugged me tighter than she ever had.

She was crying, out of whatever emotion she had going on, doubt, pity, guilt, hurt, pain, I couldn't even imagine.

She cried into my shoulder for awhile and I had placed my hand over her hair, holding her to me, but she had no thought of leaving the embrace anytime soon.

Once the sobs had settled down into just soft whimpers she looked up at me

-Thank you, she said I smiled down at her and quickly and softly placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome," I said after but the response was not what I had hoped for. She looked at me as if I had just slapped her across the face, which was the exact action she took towards me.

"You're just like the rest!" She yelled eyes full of tears as she slammed the door shut behind her.

I heard a shocked low murmur from somewhere in the house.

I slowly walked out of the room and started walking around. I had no idea what I had done; it was just a simple plain kiss on the cheek, had that ever killed anyone. She must have taken it the wrong way for I would never, in the whole wide world try to upset, or hurt her!

I looked to the kitchen where Georg was sitting in one of the lounge chairs we had holding Maria in his lap, helplessly she was sobbing and the look on his face was confused. He noticed my presence and looked up to me and mouthed_ what did you do?_ I mouthed back an –I don't know.

He stared at me then taking his hand off Maria's back for one second he shoed me away. I turned around hung my head down and started walking to my room wondering where and how I had gone wrong! I didn't understand,

* * *

Okay sorry it took so long! But here is such an un-funny story; So I know it took so long to up update and I am sooo sorry for that! But so yea know that guy I told you guys about who I had mixed feeling about! Well he gave me walking ammonia and I got really really sick! Then after I got over that I couldn't talk for a few days, after I couldn't talk I woke up the next morning and I had trouble breathing! So yea I'm fighting this horrible cold, all because of that one guy! Grr I really hate him right now!

Okay so a funny story now! So _that_ guy and I were, well fighting like we usually do: He threatened to kill me, I threaten to push him off a cliff, he threaten to take out my spinal cord with an apple peeler! I threaten to stab him in the back! It's just how it goes blah blah blah! And so me and him have every single fucking class together! So I have a class were every Friday we sing for our Friday meetings, or play something like Jambeau or guitar or like keyboard, so yea we were waiting for all the little kids and we were sitting in the back. And so I'm sitting by his sister, who just happens to be one of my bestfriends. So were sitting down and I look at him and he smiles at me like a really creepy smile( like a serial killer would) So were have this weird little stare off moment then he smiles at me again saying "I'm going to give you an STD" Of course her was kidding but it really freaked me out, then I started laughing and blushing, his little sister looked up to us and wined "WWWHAAAT TELLLLLLLLL MEEEE!" And so yea then we look around and we see the little kids staring at us with a "Like what?" Look on there face!

So yea there my little two stories of that guy! So hope you licked the new chapter! 3 reviews new chapter!

Love yea

-GG


	9. Snow Storm

_Check my new story on fiction press at .com/s/2856599/1/SnowIsle_- that was the thing running in my head all day, I had made her cry. I bet she thought I was just as bad as Tom! And that's pretty damn bad!" I grabbed the pillow of my bed and smothered my face with it. I screamed as loud as I could but the pillow muffled me out. Grabbing my coat off the chair a slipped the sleeves over my arms zipped it up and started to go to the front door.

* * *

I made her cry

I walked past the kitchen and saw Georg still holding Maria. He was humming while stroking her back; He was humming Zoom and I felt tears well up in my eyes. Turning on my heel I darted for the door.

When I walked outside it was snowing. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I turned opened the door grabbed my scarf and went back out. I just walked there was a forest near here, that's where I was planning on going.

The snow was think and soft as it fell against my face. Soon it would melt against the warm skin and make my face and my whole body wet. Well it hid the tears. It started to seem all white, but I had no worry of being lost, if I was gone for more than an hour Tom would be on my trail like twinkle of an eye. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them warm.

I could tell I was in the forest now because a branch hooked onto my jacket pulling me back when I had stepped I walked in about another hundred yards then found the closest tree and sat down. Pulling my hood on, I closed my eyes and ducked my head to my knees.

"Fuck my life!" I screamed, the tears were streaming down my face. One of the people I found myself so close to, know hated me. She hated me and it gave me a sick churning feeling in my stomach.

"Bill?' I heard in a faint whisper. My head shot up and Maria was standing there. Her red hair collecting snow and it looked like she was wearing a snow crown. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. She stood there and looked at me with her jaded green eyes. "I-I-I" She tried to mutter out but she was shivering so much that it didn't matter. "So s-s-sorry," She told me.

"I didn't mean," And she collapsed on the ground crying. I ran up to her and knelt down on my knees in front of her. I tilted her chin up and looked at her. Her look was like a deer in the headlights. I grabbed her hands and she started to mutter something.

"Shhh," I told her softly and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her take a deep breath. "I'm sorry I kissed you," I told her. Her eyes looked up to me. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted!" She told me. I came closer to me and put her hands on both sides of my face. Slowly she leaned in and our lips met.

It was amazing! It was quick and small, probably meant as a thank you kiss but it still was great! I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. She was blushing and laughing. "Sorry," I shook my head she had no need to apologize.

She smiled as her teeth chattered. I got up off the ground and offered her my hands she took it and I helped her up. I took off my coat and handed it to her. She looked up at me with an unsure look crossed her face.

But she just wrapped it around her arms. "We should get home, Tom is probably worried that I tried to kill myself or something." She looked up at, "Kill yourself?" her eyes went wide as they searched mine. "I'm kidding," I reassured her.

I grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the blizzard.

We walked through and it was almost dark, if we didn't get back soon we would be stuck out her all night. The snow was very thick and I was starting to doubt that we would get out, but to my amazement I saw the lights of the cabin.

"oh thank god," I muttered. I started to run. "Ow stop," She told me. I stopped running and turned to look at her. She was clutching her arm. "What's wrong?" I asked. Tears were streaming down her face. "My wrist," she muttered, and then I remembered that her wrist was broken.

I went up to her and swept my am under her un-broken arm and under her legs picking her up. I walked slowly to the front door were George was sitting there looking worried.

"Georg?" I asked

He looked up to me and sighed, "Oh thank god your all right, she ran after you and I couldn't find her out in the storm!" He kept stammering on and on about how he couldn't believe we were both okay. "Dude, we're fine, let's just get inside before we all die of hypothermia!"

He just shook his head and opened the door, we walked in and a sudden warm air hit my face and it was the best feeling in the world, to be warm! I set down Maria on the couch and she looked really tired. I went into the kitchen and grabbed her pain pills. I grabbed a bottle of coke and poured it out.

I walked back out to the living room and handed her the pills and the glass, she smiled taking it in her hand and swallowing the pills.

"Hey Bill," Her tired weak voice asked. "Yea?"

"I lied I'm still afraid to be alone,"

* * *

Ahh it's been wayyyy too long! I'm so sorry, I have writers block and its killing me and I'm so Happy/Depressed about that guy leaving… I sound like a sad sob story, maybe that's because it's what I am. I have this feeling I should take this story and just give it this horrible ending and just take it off or something, so if you don't think so let me know,

Well maybe this is why: When I was in seventh grade I was diagnosed with borderline depression and so ever since I seem to be very bipolar and its affects everything about me. I go through phases were I don't want to talk to anyone and I just hide in my room and sulk, dress like I don't care who sees me. It's been a long road having this and taking pills just makes it worse, so I know just have to live with it, so I guess I'm having major problems with right now.

My mind seems like a very screwed up place right now so I might not post any stories for awhile since it might influence them and make them horrible and depressing and I would never want to do that'

So sorry, I'll hope I get better soon so I can start righting again

-love

GG


	10. It Ended How It Started In Tom's POV

I smiled down at her. Her green eyes tired.

There was no trace of a bruise on her face, but if you fallowed down you could see a bruise that started at her lower neck.

"Goodnight," She cooed, closing her eyes and rolling over to put her back to me. I grimaced, while I sat back in the recliner. Looking up to the wooden ceiling I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to end well, that one of us would surely end up with out hearts broken. Mostly I felt like it would be me.

To say I had grown fond of her was an understatement. To be in all honesty I was almost sure I loved her. It was just the way she was. How her hair curled, how her eyes sparkled, how when she moved it wasn't just walking, it was more like floating. How when are skin touched it felt electric, how when she kissed me I felt as if I was flying.

When I was around her I felt whole. The piece of me that was missing when I woke up, was filled when I saw her that night. All I could do whenever I saw her was stare.

I hoped that was how she felt about me, whole, complete, in love.

I was thinking about her, she consumed my thoughts. Hell! She was my thoughts. All I cared about, all I wanted, all I needed. Nothing could ever compare, nothing will_ ever _compare.

Whiled stressed in all my thoughts I must have fallen asleep, but when I woke up I was awoken by Maria.

"I REMEMBER!" She shouted shaking me, smiling like crazy.

I rubbed my eyes, confused by what she was saying.

"Remembered what?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Everything!" She screamed

"My name is Maria Eberhart, I live in Munich. I am a performer, I dance and sing. My moms name is Esel and my dads is Vince Eberhart, they live back in France, but they're born in Germany. I have no siblings and , and..."

She stopped since she was out of breath.

I smiled even though I didn't want to. This would mean she would be gone, this means she would leave. This means... I would lose myself again, it would break my heart that had just seemed to be mended.

"No," I muttered. She looked up to me the curiosity in her eyes told me that she did not understand.

"This means you'll leave." She frowned

"Well of course that means I will leave. I've been gone for weeks, people are probably worried. I thought you would be happy for me?"

I put my hands on her shoulder. "Of course I'm happy for you, but... but"- She cut me off.

"Did you think I would stay forever? Bill that's so-" "Stupid?"

She shook her head. "No its just unlikely. I cant stay with you guys forever. Don't get me wrong I love you guys but... I mean... I'll always be so thankful to you guys for everything. I mean you saved me Bill, and I am so greatful, but, did you seriously think?"

I looked away. "Oh," She said putting her head down.

"Maybe I should use a phone so I can call my family,"

* * *

Now this is where I stood. At the airport terminal. She was going to France to be with family. That's where she had apparently been going in the first place, but her flight was delayed so she had to walk to a hotel, and that idea didn't go as well as planned.

She had said all her goodbyes to everyone at the cabin leaving me to only have on trick up up my sleeve. Tell her that I love her.

She had her bag in her hand, one just full of a few sets of clothes, for when she got there.

"Flight 294, first call, flight 294 first call." The speakers buzzed.

"I guess this is goodbye , Bill" She said. I choked out a smiled

"Guess so,"

"Goodbye," she said wrapping her arms around me. I held her tight preparing myself to tell her. But soon the embrace was over when the loudspeaker said it was the second call.

She looked up to me. "Bye-" She said turning and walking away, she was half way there when I realized if I didn't do it now I would never have my chance.

I ran after her touching her shoulder, spinning her around and kissing her. She was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss, running her fingers through my hair.

I parted the kiss. "I love you!" I told her. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "What?" I asked

"Damn you!" She said slapping me on the arm.

"You just have to make it so much harder don't you! Saying you love me right before I'm about to leave that... that is just so mean!" She yelled, putting her face in her hands and crying.

"Why cant you be gay or something!" she sobbed.

If people didn't think I was gay I wouldn't be here right now! She wouldn't be here, she would most likely be dead!

"Last call for flight 294, last call." she looked up.

"I'm sorry, goodbye Bill." She quickly kissed me on the cheek. I watched her as she handed the papers to the lady at the desk. Then disappeared.

I quickly sat down on one of the many benches. I must have sat there for awhile because soon it was late.

Time to go. I fought back the urge to cry the whole way back to the cabin. I fought the urge to drive off the rode and kill myself. At the moment it sounded like a good idea.

Once I got to the cabin all they guys were looking at me. "She's gone," Georg muttered in disbelief.

"The I love you card didn't work did it baby bro?" I nodded no.

"Well, do you love her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Than drag your sorry ass to France and get her!" I looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Taking Tom's advise never usually gets anyone anywhere. But as stupid as I was I was now standing on Maria's parents front porch.

I had called them in advanced, asking her father if it was okay.

I held my breath as I knocked on the door. When who I guessed was her mother opened the door she smiled. "You're Bill aren't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh! Maria will be so happy! Ever since she has gotten home you are all she can talk about! Oh! Happy day, happy day." Her mother shouted.

"Come in, come in, dear." I smiled as I fallowed her in. "Take a seat, I'll tell Vince you are here, would you like anything to drink," I smiled and nodded no.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right back."

She stepped out of the room for what only seemed like a second then came back with Maria's father. "Hello sir." I said extending my hand.

"You must be the infamous Bill?" He said shaking it.

"Yes sir," He smiled.

"No need to call me sir, you can call me Vince, or if your plan goes right, you can call me dad." I smiled at him.

"Oh how wonderful! Maria will be overjoyed! I can't believe the day has come this is so exciting. How should we plan this out..." she pondered for a minute. "Okay! I got it, Maria will be home any second. So you'll hide in the closet, then you'll pop out and sing then BAM! We're a family!" I smiled her mom was quite flamboyant! She would make a great in-law.

"I must worn you. My family is pretty screwed up, are you sure you wont me and my brother in your family?" They both laughed.

"Screwed up is probably the definition of this family," Her mom said.

"Oh! She's home!" Shrieked her mom. "Get in the closet!" She shooed me in, then quickly closed the door.

"How was your day, honey?" Her mom asked. I heard her sigh through the door.

"I miss Bill, he told me he loved me, and I never answered him, I just walked off." I could hear the guilt coated in her voice, I was taking this as I perfect time.

I opened the door, just in time to see her jaw drop.

"Riding through the monsoon, beyond the world, till the end of time. Where the rain wont hurt, Fighting the storm into the blue, and when I lose my self I think of you. Together we'll be riding somewhere new, and nothing can hold me back from you, through the monsoon, I'll be with you soon, just me and you, we'll be there so soon."

I walked up to her. Got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, taking the box out of my pocket and holding out her ring.

* * *

(TPOV)

I stood there. Next to Bill, looking at his wife. She was walking down the isle. Her red hair curled and he white dress strapless.

The bitch, and by I mean my brother had made me wear pink. Those were the colors of the wedding, black, red and pink all over.

I guess there is a happy ending to everything thou. It was strange that when this while thing started, it begun with a frown, now it was ending with a smile.

"I do," The words were said just that quickly. My brother was happy, I was planning on sleeping with one or more of the brides maids, the band was still going, life was good!

It ended with a kiss.

Fin

_**

* * *

**_

My Oh My! I Cant believe Its Over! This was My First Hit! On Here, I Wonder If I Can Stand Not To Write a sequel! Oh I have decided I will! Yes Oh Yes! I Will, I Will! I Can't stand to see this end.'

_**I know The Ending was really corny but I hoped you guys loved it. **_

_**So im glad I got this story off my chest. I have been waiting of inspirating! With all the holidays I have been very busy! So Please Have A Great Happy Merry Holidays! Please Review, oh and The sequel to 'Tom She Is Fifteen' is coming soon!**_

_**Peace, Love Tokio Hotel**_

_**-GGKaulitz**_


End file.
